


The Way I Love You

by Cat_Adams22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Reading, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Adams22/pseuds/Cat_Adams22
Summary: Spencer/Reader fluffI just love the idea of spencer holding his girlfriend and just being happy
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A song rec if you want is Like Real People Do by Hozier because its my favorite song

It had been a long day at the office for Spencer and Ryan. It had been a long day of paper work that Spencer seemed to go through in the matter of seconds, but Ryan was having a hard time focusing. All she could think about was going home to Spencer, reading with him, and maybe even taking a nap. She hadn’t slept well the night before and the last thing Ryan wanted to do was leave the warmth of her bed and the comfort of Spencer this morning. Spencer and Ryan moved in together about two months ago after dating for 6 months. They had been friends at work for over 4 years and finally realized that they were always meant to be more than friends. Ryan was able to separate her home Spencer with her work Reid and she was able to do the same for her. When 5:00 finally rolled around, Hotch told us to go home and get some sleep because he could tell how slowly we were working and how tired we were. Right when I heard that, I finished signing a file and left, holding Spencers hand in mine. As much as Spencer has a thing about germs, my love language is touch. Of course it was a problem at the start but Spencer soon realized how much he loved to feel the grounding presence of his girlfriend and quickly switched to the most publicly affectionate boyfriend ever. If they were in the car, Spencer would reach over with one hand and hold her until they go to wherever they were going. If they were on the plane, the couple would share the couch to cuddle or lay on each other to sleep. It was truly the cutest sight ever. When Ryan got up, so fit Spencer and they walked, hand in hand, out of the BAU to Spencers car. The ride home was quiet, listening to their favorite songs together and just enjoying the calming effect they both had on each other. When Ryan and Spencer got up to the apartment she went straight to the shower to finally relax for the day. Spencer obviously changed into some sweats and decided against a shirt, and decided to read for a little bit. When Ryan came out of the bathroom to see Spencer laying in bed reading, she knew what she had to do. She threw on one of Spencers button downs that is now hers and some shorts and walked over to Spencer. He lifted the book out of his hands and laid on top of him with her head on his Ches, so she could hear his steady heartbeat. When Ryan was in this cuddly, calm mood, she didn’t even have to say anything and Spencer would know exactly what to do. As she got settled on top of his chest and could hear his heartbeat clearly, Spencer picked his book up with one hand and with the other hand, he stroked her hair lightly. One of Spencers other love languages is smell. Spencer loved the smell of Ryans hair when she got out of the shower. The mix of coconut and a hint of vanilla was the most calming smell ever to Spencer. As he played with her hair, he could feel Ryans breaths slow and steady and he knew she had fallen asleep. It was only 6:00 at this point so he decided to wake her around 7:30 for dinner. He decided to order in tonight and put less stress on Ryan. When Spencer finished his book it was about 6:45 but he wanted to let Ryan sleep longer; god knows she needs it. Shifting carefully to get comfortable but not wake his sleeping girlfriend, Spencer found the perfect spot and slowly dozed off to the sound of her light breath and the smell of her intoxicating coconut and vanilla. Spencer lightly kissed her temple and whispered his deepest feeling for her, love. “I love you so much Ryan. One day, we will be standing at the altar together, you in your beautiful wedding gown, me in a tux, just happy to be with each other. I love you so much” but Spencer would never say these to her for months and months. Little did he know, they dream of the same things every night. Ryan always knew Spencer was the one and he did too.


End file.
